


rhododendron | beware

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Series: coping for beginners [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Brief description of suicide, Gen, family edition, fuck my life episode three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Summary: Was it even real?
Relationships: author/pain
Series: coping for beginners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715128





	rhododendron | beware

She **?** wonders briefly what could have been. Once upon a time in a city not that far away in a school she doesn't like to remember.

Maybe she's finally gone off the rails as she pictures a cleaned-out room and a boy hanging from the sky.

She shakes her head.

No, this is not something real, something that would have been the cause of so much more and so much worse things for her sister and her brother. And her father, but- doubt lingers in the back of her head, wondering and silent in its dread. She pushes it away. 

If there wasn't a broken child hanging from the sky, then what? Would her life be better? Would she struggle less with the world and her place in it? 

She likes to be independent, though. A given where she is now but less so where she _could_ have been. 

Everything is fuzzy. Thoughts of before and shortly after Nine are blurred, only impressions left through the haze. It's normal to forget, they say. But she should remember, she knows. Or else- did it even really happen?

She flounders in the void where there should be _something_ to tell her that she didn't commit a terrible deed.

She trips.


End file.
